Sora The Fallen Angel
by Sky Sage
Summary: Sora Stronghart is your everyday, ordinary angel. On his 14th birthday, he's sent to war with the demons. He falls off a cloud and into a certain silverhaired someone, and will experience love, humor, and angst. YAOI RxS KAIRI BASHING! M for future chaps
1. Breakaway

**Sora the Fallen Angel**

**Chapter One: Breakaway**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Sora Stronghart leaned over the clouds that surrounded his home. He proped his head up with his hands, and watched the mortal humans go along with their busy lives. Sora's soft, white, feathery wings contracted behind him. The white, seemingly shiny cloth that wrapped around his waist flowed in the wind. Sora's pink, plump lips turned upwards. Even through the war between the demons and angels, Sora could still smile. His heart-shaped face was covered with tan skin, his bluer than blue eyes could rival a sapphire. His brown hair was soft and lively for it stuck out in wild directions.

"Sora! Sweetie!" A woman called out frm the lovely house behind the said boy. Sora gave one last glance to the peaceful view below him before flapping his wings and floating over to his house where his mother called him. "Sora-chan, I'm so upset! I'm glad you're turning fourteen tomorrow, but..." Sora's mother trailed off. Her hair was long and soft, it was a beutiful golden blonde color. Her sapphire eyes matched Sora's, but they held not the innocent glow Sora's had, but a sad look, worn down from war and pain. "But you'll also be old enough to enter the war..." Sora's mother, Faline, hugged her son.

Sora grinned his goofy grin at Faline. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll make it, promise!" Faline giggled at Sora's grin. Faline loved her son so much, she would die if anything happened to him. Ever since her husband died, she'd been so protective and worrisome over her only child, Sora. She smiled sweetly at Sora, who smiled back, and ushered him over to the table.

"Eat your supper, Sora-chan. I made your favorite!" Sora licked his lips as he sat down in the chair. _Wow! Mom made me Fairy Delight!_**1 **Sora thought excitedly and dug into the puffy food. The delicious, sweet taste dissolved in his mouth. Mortals may call it sugary and unhealthy because of it's sugary taste, but it was actually as healthy for you as turnips.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Riku Sanchez stared boredly at his food. His mother had made him turnips. Again. Riku hated turnips, they were disgusting **2** ! His beutiful green eyes looked up through his silver bangs and glared at Laney, his mother. Laney just grinned mischeviously, her playful personality getting the best of her as she flicked a pea in Riku's face. Riku dodged the pea and smiled. Although his mother was a vegetarian and she made nothing but vegitable soup, salads, cooked turnips and peas and other vegetables, he could deal with her playful personality.

"Mama, I want other things than turnips and peas... I want smething good like cotton candy!" Riku looked at his mother expectantly. Laney only smiled at him. "Now, Riku, turnips and other vegetables are good for you. Cotton candy will make you fat and unhealthy. Ya dont wanna lose those sexy muscles, do ya?" Laney said with a grin. "Mama!" Riku blushed and covered his bare, muscled arms. Laney laughed before scooping up a big chunk of turnips and shoved it in her mouth. Riku gagged overdramatically and made fake choking sounds as he sunk uner the table.

Laney's and Riku's laughter flowed throughout the house.

* * *

The next morning, Faline woke her son. Sora opened his sapphires slowly and looked into his mother's eyes. Faline was holding the phone to her chest, tears were flowing out of her beautiful blue eyes. Her wings were ruffled and her hair was messy. Her cheeks were tinted red, she seemed to have been crying for a while now.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Sora asked. He sat up in bed and looked deeper into Faline's eyes. He saw pain and hurt and worry. Suddenly, he knew why she was crying. He stared at the phone. He was going to war.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Sora-chan..." Faline said softly, with a weak smile. Her bottom lip quivered and she threw herself into Sora's arms and sobbed. Sora held his mother lovingly and stroked her hair.

"Please don't die, Sora-chan... please..." Faline sobbed pitifully. "I wont... I wont..." Sora promised. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't.

* * *

Well? Does it have potential? I'll try to make the next chappie longer, kay? But that only depends on if you review!

**1** **Fairy Delight: **I couldn't think of a real food that Sora would love, so I made up my own.

**2 Riku's Turnips: **Instead of the big 'macho' personality Riku usually gets stuck with, I made him a bit of a whiner that hates vegetables. His attitude will change the more he gets to know Sora, trust me.


	2. Come Out And Play

**Sora The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 2: Come Out And Play**

**

* * *

**

Sora stood with the rest of the Angel Soldiers on the quiet battlefeild. The warm wind blew lightly, ruffling his hair and feathers. Everyone stood strong and tall, but on the inside they were actually shivering and scared, but wouldn't you be too if you knew you may die today?

War cries were soon heard as dark clothed demons appeared over the horizon. Their batlike wings flapped to keep them airborn and their pointed tails twitched each time the wind blew.

Sora watched, frozen with fright, on the ground as the rest of the angels rushed foward to fight with their staffs and magic balls of light that they shot from their hands. Sora stumbled across the feild, dodging energy balls and staring blindly out at the feild.

"Hey, kid! Watch out!" Someone called to Sora. Said boy whipped around just in time to see a golden light shoot a demon away that was about to attack him from behind. Sora looked over at the man who saved him. The man had blonde hair and a rugged look to him. The man landed softly on the clouds beside Sora and smirked.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asked. His voice was just as rugged as his looks.

"I'm S-Sora.." Sora stuttered. the man laughed lightly and clapped him on the back.

"Watch your back there, Sora, these demons are vicious." Sora nodded and stumbled away.

"I'm Cid, by the way!" The man named Cid called out to Sora. The brunet turned and looked at him and smiled. Cid.

A few hours later, Sora was still stumbling around the feild. He had taken out three demons, and he was proud of that, but the same three demons got hits on him too. Sora wasn't as good in magic as the rest of the angles, he clutched his staff in one hand. The demons were nearly all destroyed, as well as the angels. Holes were punched in the clouds that made up the battlefeild. Sora stood over one and watched the mortals play on the beach.

"Sora! Look out!" It was Cid! What was he yelling for? After that thought, Sora felt a blinding pain in his back. Soon he was falling, falling... then all was dark.

* * *

Riku walked slowly about the beach's edge in a daze. It was late in the afternoon, and mostly everyone had left the Destiny Island Shore. For once, Riku wanted a change in his life. Everyday it was the same thing: Wake up, eat breakfast, do a few workouts, eat lunch, talk to friends, play outside, eat dinner, relax a little, go to sleep. It was always just him and his mother. He wanted something different in his life, something...

What was that lying on the beach?

Riku wandered up to the object. It was a person! He rushed up to the person and kneeled beside him. He turned the boy over and stared into his face and gasped. This boy's face was perfect! Beautiful, tanned skin and a heart shaped face. Perfectly sized nose and pink, plump lips that were parted slightly.

Sora's blue eyes opened to see a lovely boy with silver hair that shined in the light. Oh.. he'd never seen eyes so beautiful... the color of the seagreen ocean were the boy's eyes.

Sora gasped lightly and choked out, "Are you.. an angel..?"

Riku smiled down at the now concious boy. "No, I'm not... can you stand?" Sora pushed himself up carefully... what was this stuff on the ground?

Riku narrowed his eyes. What were those two little lights coming out from this boys back? The little lights quickly dissapeared to wherever they came, and the boy stood up.

"What's your name?" Riku asked gently. Sora looked at him for a second, then smiled.

"I'm Sora Stronghart... who are you?" Riku grinned. "I'm Riku Sanchez... nice to meet you." Sora nodded at him and looked out to the ocean. What had happened? Wait.. he remembered falling... falling. Sora looked up to the sky, and saw a few holes in them, one right above where he was standing, suddenly he knew, he knew...

"Oh shit." Sora mumbled.

* * *

There you go! Chapter two! grin

Sorry if I didn't make it long...

**Staryday: **Don't worry, Riku's seme and Sora's uke, no two ways about it Glad you liked the story!

**kmwsweetness:** Thanks and hope you liked the update!

**Darkwitch17: **XD really? Actually, I got the last anme from Chalkzone, you know, Penny Sanchez, the smart girl that's Rudy's friend nod nod

**Review please!**

V Feed it!


End file.
